


Atlas

by minttcm



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minttcm/pseuds/minttcm
Summary: "Hold me like there's no tomorrow Ash.""The world is already ending, my dearest Eiji.""Then hold me tighter"○/In which a space project called CLASP fails and the world ultimately ends up in a post-apocalyptic community and Ash works to save those who are left./





	Atlas

"I'm home." 

Eiji hears the raspy voice and the familiar creak of the rusty old door of the mansion as he peers from the other room softly sighing. He finds Ash in his ragged white clothing stained with soil, soot and blood along with his tousled hair, having just removed the mask from his face. 

He had prepared himself for this, the look of death slowly creeping in his veins, poisoning their very blood. But seeing Ash arrive in his worst state every single night, it's a wonder he even had the strength to come home at all. 

He waits for him silently, and offers a smile, to pretend that everything was fine, and he extends out his hands until Ash crashes his body onto his. 

"I couldn't save all of them, the kids you know- they've waited for so long- so long Eiji! And not all of them could make it. The smoke was too tough, the heat burned their skin, if I had just given them mine- maybe you know- they would have been saved."

"Saved from what Ash? There's already no way out. After Project CLASP failed to happen dying is no different from living. If you had gone, I don't know, I probably would've waited for you until you came back you know, I always told myself that I would have to be ready when you're gone but it's never the same isn't it?! I jus-" Eiji promptly shuts up at the sudden kiss and his shoulders release from the tension. 

"Hold me like there's no tomorrow Ash." 

"The world is already ending, my dearest Eiji." 

"Then hold me tighter"


End file.
